A Jurassic trip to Mobius
by the invader teen14
Summary: Jessica Harding to teleported to the world of Mobius after finding a chaos emerald and she meets the Sonic heroes! But she'll need their help when Eggman plans to rule both earth and Mobius! May have some JessicXMetal Sonic
1. Chapter 1

A Jurassic trip to Mobius.

Synopsis: three weeks after the events Isla Nublar, Jess is starting to enjoy the life of no more dinosaurs…until she finds a chaos emerald and is teleported to the planet Mobius! She must rely on the help of the Sonic heroes to get her back home while trying to stop Eggman from releasing his robotized dinosaur army on the planet! (note: this is going to be a 9 or 10 chapter story)

Chapter one: Trip to Mobius

"You wanted to see me?" 14-year old Jessica Harding asked her school principal in her office, the principal nodded and Jess took a seat.

"I realize that you have been trying to get over the lost of something" the principal said "could it be a friend?"

"Yes" she replied while remembering the deaths of Billy, Oscar and Dr. Sorkin on Isla Nublar "it was actually three friends".

"Goodness child! What happened to them?" the principal asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Jess said but the principal took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on and gave a serious face.

"I'll understand every word" he said, Jess took a deep breath and began…

"They were killed by dinosaurs" she said.

"Dinosaurs? Your friends were killed by dinosaurs?" he asked with no belief in her explanation.

"I'm telling the truth!" she said "InGen created dinosaurs on an island and me, my dad and my friends were trapped there with three of my friends getting eaten by dinosaurs!"

"Jess, if you're trying to get attention by making up stories" the principal said.

"It's not a story!" Jess yelled as she stood up.

"Calm down!" he said "I know you have a hard time getting over the deaths of your friends! But you don't need to make up stories with dinosaurs!"

"But…"

"No buts" he said as he opened his drawer, grabbed a flier and handed it to her "I suggest this self-help teen group to be good assistance", Jess looked at the flier and nodded "I hope you get better after your loss".

"Yes sir" Jess said as walked to the door "and thanks for understanding" she took the flier and crumpled it up before tossing it on the floor and walking away from the scene, her mind was just beginning to clear up after the whole Jurassic Park incident but her principal hadn't made things better for her when he tried to help her. She was also trying to forget the deaths of her friends when the dinosaurs attacked but everything was never going to leave her mind until she heard her phone ring and she felt the touch of the world again, she grabbed it from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jess, it's dad" her father Dr. Harding answered.

"Oh hey dad!" she said "what's going on?"

"I just need to tell you that I may be late tonight" he said "there's a very sick tiger in the zoo and I need to go there to help it, you can make your dinner tonight but be careful with the oven".

"Okay dad' she replied.

"And if anyone knocks on the door, don't answer it" Dr. Harding said.

"Yes dad" Jess said "what time will you be back?"

"After midnight" he replied "I have to go now, problem with the injured dogs".

"Okay bye" Jess said as the line went dead and she placed the phone back in her pocket, not much has changed since the Isla Nublar incident, her dad now worked for the Dallas vet and she still took care of herself if he was busy at work. But her friend Nima and her daughter Atlanta would come to the states and visit her and that would bring her great joy, she could always count on Nima's help if there was an emergency.

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIING!

The school bell had gone off and school was over for the day, Jess sighed with relief and went over to her locker to grab her stuff.

"Hey Jess" her friend Emily greeted her friend by her locker with her other friend Ronald.

"Hey guys" she answered "how's it hanging?"

"Good and smooth" Ronald said "how about you and your dinosaur memory?" Jess tightened her grip on her backpack as she grabbed it, Jess's friends were completely bewildered when they heard her tell them the story of cloned dinosaurs but neither of them believed her.

"Just trying to forget" Jess replied as she turned to them "you guys want to come over later?"

"Can't, I have to go my grandma's to see her and sponsor for her in a cancer cure 5-K run" Emily said.

"And my dad is taking me fishing" Ronald said "again".

"He's taking you after the bass accident?" Jess asked as she and Emily giggled a little.

"Hey! The bass escaped from my net and I couldn't catch such a slippery thing!" Ronald said.

"Sure" Jess said as she rolled her eyes "well see you guys later".

"See you later too" the two said as they three went their separate ways, Jess walked out the school doors where the other teenagers left the school and she went down the way to her secret route home… The woods had always been her way home since she could remember and they hadn't failed her yet, she jumped over the creek and went past the rocks and walked past the old cave until something caught her eye, something sparkling…

"Hello, what's that?" she asked herself as she walked to the opening of the cave, the sparkling suddenly became an object that looked something like and emerald "what's an emerald doing here?" she suddenly grabbed it and made sure no one was around to see it before she ran off, her speed was faster than she would normally do for herself but she had to get this to her house to show her dad when he got home, the two would give this to authorities if anyone had lost this emerald "dad won't believe this when I show him!" she told herself as she ran faster, the emerald suddenly glowed in her hands and she saw this and became confused. "what's up with this thing?" she held the emerald closer to her face and examined it until a whit light blinded her eyes and she fell down, the emerald was still her hands until it somehow disappeared.

"Help! Someone!" she pleaded as she felt her body being pressed down on something, her strength was weakening as the force became more intense until she was lifted in the air by an unknown force and she was blacked out before anything else could be done but her eyes opened a few times to see what was going on…

She was looking down at the earth from space….

She landed on the ground…

She looked around to see grasslands….

A blue creature, a red creature and a yellow creature had seen her and ran towards her….

Later…

Jess felt her body on something soft with her head on something soft also, a bed pillow? She couldn't make out the details due to her mind racing through itself but she could hear voices around her.

"Is she okay?" a little boy asked someone.

"We don't know because she won't wake up Charmy!" a rough man's voice said to the little ball called Charmy "where did you three find her anyway?"

"We found her in the green hill zone" a teenage boys answered "she was just lying there!"

"Do you think Eggman knocked her out?" a rough teenage boy's voice asked.

"If he did, then she would be dead" a teenage girl's voice answered, it sounded a little southern.

"What are we going to do to her Sonic?" another Boy's voice asked "Sonic".

"Knuckles, if you please" the boy called Sonic said.

"With pleasure" the boys called Knuckles said as he cracker his fingers, he leaned into Jess's ear and whispered "-You're going to die", Jess suddenly screamed and bolted up to see a blue Hedgehog, a yellow fox with two tails, a red echidna, a crocodile, a bee, a purple chameleon, a pink hedgehog, a white bat, a purple cat and a white hedgehog standing on the sides of the bed but they were upright on their hind legs! She suddenly screamed again and the animals screamed with her.

"Who are all of you?!" she screamed "where am I?!"

"Relax!" the fox said as she tried to calm down "first, let me introduce myself".

"O-okay" she said.

"I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower" Miles said "but everyone calls me Tails because of my twin tails" he turned around to show his two tails, the blue hedgehog did a twirl spin and gave a thumbs up.

"Name's Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said, The red echidna pounded his fists together and showed them to Jess and urged her to fist bump him.

"Names Knuckles" Knuckles said as Jess fist-bumped him.

"Names Vector" the crocodile said as he grabbed a card from his back and handed it to her "leader of Team Chaotix! Grand detective agency!"

"And I'm Charmy!" the bee said as he came up to her face, Jess backed up a little from him as he giggled a bit.

"Charmy, I think she needs space" the chameleon said, Charmy did as told while the chameleon made little eye contact with her "I'm Espio".

"Hi" she said nervously, the pink hedgehog suddenly held out her hand and Jess shook it.

"Hi! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said while the bat shook Jess's other hand.

"And I'm Rouge" Rouge said.

"Name's Silver" Silver said as he came up to Jess.

"And I'm Blaze" Blaze said.

"And you are?" Sonic asked Jess, she had suddenly become calmer after the animals greeted her.

"I'm Jess" Jess said "where am I?"

"The planet Mobius" Sonic answered.

"Mobius?" she asked.

"It's a planet where Mobians and humans exist as one" Espio said "you seem as though you're from Mobius".

"I'm actually from earth" Jess said.

"You mean the planet where all the animals are still primitive?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, that one" Jess said "how did I get here? All I remember is me finding some weird diamond or whatever before it glowed…"

"Weird diamond?" Knuckles asked, a little interested "tell me, where did you find this diamond?"

"In a cave" Jess answered.

"Tails, didn't you say something about the emerald landing in a cave on earth?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Hey yeah!" Tails said "that diamond you found Jess was a chaos emerald!"

"What's a chaos emerald?" Jess asked.

"Allow me to explain" Knuckles said, everyone else suddenly groaned.

"Here's come the boring!" Sonic complained "boring train! Woo Woo!" everyone suddenly laughed at his remark, Knuckles growled and kicked Sonic in the shin, Sonic began to hold his shin and jump up and down with pain.

"The Chaos Emeralds are the sacred objects of my people, the echidna tribe" Knuckle said "there are seven of them and it's my job to guard them and the master emerald".

"That's nice and all about your chaos emeralds" Jess said "But I need to get home back to my planet or my dad will kill me, big time!"

"Sounds harsh" Sonic said.

"It is" Jess replied "but I also want to know how I came to Mobius".

"Okay" Tails said "but first, what kind of species are you?" Jess was a little confused by this, why was he asking her what species she was? She was a human for Pete's sake! She didn't want him to ask her that!

"What do you what species?" she asked "I'm a human!"

"That's not what we're all seeing!" Vector said as he grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of the bed "have a look" she saw herself in the mirror and nearly screamed! She wasn't human anymore, she was an animal!

"What happened to me?!" she asked as she grabbed Tails by the shoulders.

"I believe that when you came into contact with the chaos emeralds" Tails began as freed himself "it corrupted your human form and turned you into…Whatever you are now" Jess looked at herself in the mirror again to get a more detailed look of herself, she had goldish hair, large pointed ears with tufts of fur on the top of them, large whiskers on her face, her usual blue eyes and tufts of fur on the sides of her face.

"I'm a lynx" she said to herself, knowing what she really was "why did I turn into this?"

"It's because of the chaos emeralds power" Knuckles said "the emeralds can do many things that we are not sure of yet".

"Like the time they re-generated a Mobosaur?" Sonic asked, Knuckles groaned "remember? You were guarding the M.E. and me and Amy wanted to see a real Mobosaur and we borrowed the emeralds and brought on back to life and-"

"I hate to break up your story" Jess said "but how do I get home?"

"I can create a portal to earth" Tails said "with my technology that is, but it will take 4 weeks".

"4 Weeks?!" Jess shouted "I don't have four weeks! My dad will know that I'm missing!"

"Don't worry Jess!" Amy said "you can tell your dad what happened once you get home".

"Tell him what?" she asked "that I was turned into a lynx and spent four weeks on a planet where animals walk and talk like people? He'll never believe me!"

"Hey calm down hon!" Rouge said "just tell him that you were on a school camping trip!" everyone looked at her with impressed faces when they heard her suggestion.

"Okay" Jess said "but on a more important term, where do I stay?"

"Our landlord won't accept anyone else in the building" Vector said "sorry Jess".

"I don't really want anyone on Angel Island" Knuckles said as he turned to Sonic and Amy "after the Mobosaur incident, no one is allowed on the island!" the two hedgehogs began to whistle like nothing happened last time.

"Me and Sonic don't anymore room in our apartment" Tails said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Sonic suddenly came up with an idea and that got him excited.

"Hey! Maybe Shadow will let you stay with him!" Sonic said but everyone denied the idea.

"Who's Shadow?" Jess asked.

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Jess? And settling in

A Jurassic trip to Mobius

Chapter 2: where's Jess? And settling in.

"Jess? I'm here!" Nima answered as she let herself and her daughter Atlanta in her friend's house, no answer "Jess?"

"Jessica?" Atlanta asked as she walked into the kitchen but Jess wasn't there.

"Jessica?" Nima asked as she looked in Jess's room but she wasn't there.

"Jess? You in here?" Atlanta asked as she looked in the dining room but she wasn't there either.

"I can't find her anywhere" Nima said as she entered the dining room "I wonder where she is!"

"Do you think something happened to her?" Atlanta asked her mother.

"I hope not" she replied as she got her phone and dialed Dr. Harding's phone number.

"Hello?" he asked on the other end of the line.

"Hello Harding" she replied.

"Hello Nima" he said "are you at my house?"

"Yes but Jess isn't here at all" she said.

"What do you mean? She should've been home by now!" he said "did you and Atlanta check every room in the house?"

"Yes and she's not here!" she said "I'm afraid that something very terrible has happened to her!"

"I'll call the police" he said "you and Atlanta get a few people and do a search party in the town!" the two adults continued to gather plans about finding Jess while Atlanta got out her phone and texted Jess to see where she was.

Meanwhile…

"No!" Shadow said as Sonic and Tails tried to let him to have a heart and let Jessica Harding stay with him and Maria on the ARK but he wouldn't budge "and that is my answer Sonic!"

"But Shadow!" Sonic whined "she has nowhere else to stay!"

"She'll die if you don't let her stay with you!" Tails said.

"Fine by me" Shadow grumbled.

"Why can't she stay with you and Maria?" Sonic said.

"First, all the extra rooms were destroyed during the ARK raid 50 years ago" Shadow said "and secondly, me and Maria need alone time for our relationship".

"But Shadow" Maria said from the other side of the room with Jess "I don't mind having a guest here! She can stay in my room!"

"Then where you sleep Maria?" Shadow asked with his arms cross.

"In your room!" Maria replied, Shadow nervously blushed while Sonic gave him a thumbs up and chuckled a bit.

"Disturbed" Tails said.

"Please Shadow? Please?" Maria and Jess the lynx asked together as they got on their knees and gave him the puppy dog eyes, the ultimate life form tried hard to look away but it was hard to when their puppy dog eyes got bigger until he finally gave in.

"Alright fine!" Shadow said as he threw his arms up "she can stay!"

"Great!" Jess and Maria said "thank you Shadow!" the two rushed over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug that even he couldn't withstand.

"Girls…Can't….Breath" he gasped.

"Sorry!" Maria said as they let go.

"Thank you very much Shadow" Jess said "thank you!"

"Whatever" Shadow said as he turned to Sonic and Tails with an angered expression "don't you two have somewhere to be?"

"Actually yes!" Sonic said "me and Tails are going to the abandoned mines zone today!"

"See you guys later!" Tails said as he spun his twin tails around and began to fly out of the room while Sonic ran out of the room.

"Now then, let's get you to feel like you're at home" Maria said as she guided Jess to her room "so what's it like for you on earth?"

"Oh, I just try to lead a normal life" Maria said as she looked at her arms "before I turned into an animal that is".

"Anything you like to do on earth?" Maria asked.

"I love football and hate shopping" Jess said "but I can't find a boyfriend".

"I'm sure you'll find someone" Maria said.

"Like who?" Jess asked "I can't date an animal on this planet, not to mention someone like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or Silver!"

"I'm sure someone will be interested in you when you get back to earth" Maria said "so did you go on any exciting adventures on earth?" Jess suddenly stopped in her tracks with Maria looking at her with confusion.

"Nothing out of particular" Jess said as she continued walked again "if you count and island full of dinosaurs as nothing".

"An island full of dinosaurs?!" Maria asked her "but dinosaurs are extinct! How could they have survived?!"

"It all started with a company called InGen" Jess said as she started her story until her phone rang and she grabbed it to see a text from Atlanta.

Hey Jess! Me and mom can't find you! Where are you? Love Atlanta: the text read.

"Oh man! I forgot!" Jess said.

"Forgot what?" Maria asked.

"Nothing" Jess said as texted something to Atlanta and put her phone away "where was I?"

"InGen?" Maria asked.

"Oh right!" Jess said as she continued her story "that company clone dinosaurs and me and my dad were invited there because he was hired to be the veterinarian but something happened to the security defenses and the dinosaurs went wild!"

"That's awful!" Maria said.

"That's not the worst part" Jess said "I lost three of my friends to the dinosaurs" a moment she said that, a tear rolled down Jess's cheek "if only I could go back in time and save them".

"I'm so sorry for your lost Jess" Maria said "but time can decide what will happen to someone's lifespan".

"I guess your right" Jess said, the two had reached Maria's room and Maria pressed down on a button to open the door…

"EEK!" Maria said as she and Jess saw a robot lying on the floor with almost twenty cans of oil with him, it was clear that the robot was drunk from all the oil.

"Hello organic species" the robot said as he tried to get up but fell back down.

"Omega, what are you doing here?" Maria asked the robot.

"A mission went wrong in G.U.N. and Shadow and the commander gave me all the oil I could drink if I did not talk of the accident" Omega said as he finally got up and walked towards the two "I could not refuse the offer they gave me".

"And that proved to be a wrongful decision" Maria said before introducing Jess "oh Omega, this is Jess Harding the lynx".

"Hello Omega" Jess said.

"Greetings life-form Jess" Omega said as his eyes went dark again and he fell down, the two animals looked at each other and shrugged as Shadow walked down the hall.

"Ignore Omega being drunk on oil!" he said as he walked away "me and Rouge will invite Tails over to fix his systems later!"

"Okay…" Maria said as she showed Jess to her room before turning back to Shadow "but why was he in my room?"

"Can't hear you! Going to Mobius to get milk!" Shadow said as he grabbed his emerald and teleported himself to Mobius.

"He's not going to get milk is he?" Jess asked.

"No" Maria replied "he only does that to get out of a situation in case I blame him for something he did" the hedgehog and lynx began to laugh while Omega kept falling down.

Meanwhile…

"Have you seen this girl?" Nima continuously asked people on the street of the city while handing out flyers that had Jess's picture and info on them but all she got were no's and a few shook heads, Atlanta was busy putting out flyers on trash cans and store windows while Gerry phoned the police for an immediate search for Jess.

"She's 14 years old, she has pigtails and her clothing is a blue t-shirt, gray pants and boots" Gerry said to police.

"Have you seen this girl?" Nima asked a man wearing a coat, the man took a flyer and shook his head "okay, thank you anyway" the man nodded and silently walked away, Nima looked around crowds of people but no sight of Jess "oh where could she be?"

Meanwhile…

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked Jess as she, Sonic and Silver stood on top of a large hill in the green hill zone.

"I'm not so sure" Jess said as she looked down at the immense depth "I don't really like the idea of-" Sonic and Silver already whizzed past her "this, wait for me!" she ran down the hill with impressive speeds while Sonic and Silver kept their first place.

"You're too slow!" Sonic said as he turned his head to her.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm a lynx that can't run very fast!" Jess said as she tried to catch up, her legs suddenly felt as though they had catch on fire but she didn't care! She felt so free by running around a place that was new to her and her mind was racing along with herself "I feel so alive!" she was now running at the fastest speeds that she couldn't believe, she even whizzed past Sonic and Silver!

"Woah! Look at her go!" Sonic said.

"She's unstoppable!" Silver said.

"She's impressive!" Sonic said.

"She's mine!" a voice called out, the two hedgehogs turned to see Metal Sonic hovering above them.

"Metal Sonic! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Eggman was using a machine to find a chaos emerald and he found one near her!" Metal Sonic said as he pointed to Jess as she ran "it is located in her pocket!"

"Well, we're going to get it first!" Silver said as he flew towards her and Sonic ran to her, Metal Sonic started his rocket chest and flew to her.

"Jess! Run for your life!" Sonic shouted as he caught up to her.

"Run for my life? Why?" she asked.

"Metal Sonic is after you!" Sonic said.

"Metal Sonic? Who's Metal Sonic?" she asked, Metal Sonic suddenly grabbed her by the back and carried her up into the sky, she became very afraid while Metal Sonic laughed evilly "what do you want from me?" she asked, a little scared.

"Give me your-" he suddenly stopped when he saw her face, her goldish hair gleamed in the sunlight while her eyes shone big and beautiful, Metal Sonic suddenly felt his cold heart melt "chaos emerald", his red eyes suddenly blinked at her and he felt his components feeling weird before he started to short out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Metal Sonic said as he hovered to the ground and released her, Jess instantly became confused by this, this robot was about to take her chaos emerald and now he was hovering on the ground and…Releasing her?

"Why are you letting me go?" Jess asked.

"I…Uh…Just remember that I have to go and…Do some housework! Okay bye!" Metal Sonic said quickly as he flew away, leaving Jess feeling a little more confused.

"Jess! You're okay!" Sonic said as the two hedgehogs ran to her, the blue blur looked at her back and saw that Metal Sonic had dug his claws into her back and she was bleeding badly "oh man! Metal Sonic clawed his hands into your back, we better get you to Amy and have her bandage you up".

"Huh? Oh, okay" she said as she snapped out of her trance and turned to Sonic, she started to follow the two hedgehogs while thinking about what the robot just did, he said he wanted a chaos emerald from her but he suddenly placed her on the ground which made her very confused about him.

Meanwhile…

"What is going on with me?" Metal Sonic asked himself as he flew to Eggman's base "it must have something to do with that lynx!"

"Metal Sonic! Come in!" Eggman called onto Metal Sonic's communicator.

"Reporting" Metal Sonic replied "what do you need this time?"

"Did you get the emerald?" Eggman asked, Metal Sonic's mind went blank as he looked for an excuse to try and make Eggman think that something happened on his mission without the doctor knowing he felt strange around a lynx "Metal Sonic? Are you still there?" Eggman asked.

"Yes" Metal Sonic replied "I couldn't get the emerald because Sonic hid it before I could get it".

"Oh well, guess we have to find it later on" Eggman said "prepare the fleets when I say to find the emerald".

"Yes master" Metal Sonic said as the transmission ended, Metal Sonic went back to thinking why he felt weird around the lynx and why he stopped in his tracks until he realized it was something completely horrific to him "oh no, I like her!" Metal Sonic screamed so loudly that it was heard all over Mobius with many of the inhabitants trying to figure out where the scream came from.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Jess asked Sonic Silver.

"It sounded like a scream of terror!" Silver said "I think someone just realized that desperate house bats got cancelled".

Chapter 3 coming soon…


End file.
